Another word: Pokegirl Edition
by BladeofHell56
Summary: The pokegirl edition of the Another World Series.
1. Chapter 1

Talking

_Thinking_

**Techniques/ Demonic voice**

Chapter 1

It was a calm day, as Professor Stroke calmly sat on a lawn chair in his back yard, staring up at the clouds, when all of a sudden, a portal opened up in the middle of the sky, from said portal shot out a figure surrounded by light as it crashed into the earth in a resounding boom as the ground exploded from the impact. The professor went to the impact site as the dust and smoke cleared and saw a large crater, but it was what that was in it that shocked the professor. In the crater was an unconscious young man looking to be in his late teen years. He had spiky blonde hair and three peculiar whisker like marks on his cheeks that seemed like scars. He wore a muscle vest, and black, baggy cargo pants, around his neck was a necklace that had a green gem and for some reason a card on it, around his wrists were two black wristbands, leading down to steel plated fingerless gloves, while around his waist he sported a combat belt with various pouches. Laying in the crater around the boy, were two sheathed katanas that obviously must have fallen from the boy during the crash. The professor quickly managed to brush of his shock upon noticing the boy was unconscious and went down in the crater to bring him inside.

* * *

**Naruto POV:**

_"ugh, what the fuck hit me"_

_"Oh yeah, the god damned portal went haywire and started closing in on me and zapping me halfway through, God dimensional travel's a bitch"_

My eyes began to slowly flutter open, before I notice something off, I wasn't at a crash site out in the wild, I was in a bedroom, a bedroom in a place I know nothing about, or what type of person brought me here, I shot up from the bed as I heard footsteps coming closer as I jumped to the ceiling to hide myself. From the door came an old man in a lab coat, normally the kind seen on doctors or scientists. As he entered and noticed I wasn't on the bed he started looking around trying to find me, this gave me the opportunity to drop down behind him and place a kunai to his neck.

"Who are you and where am I, talk now" I said with a growl, as he began sweating nervously.

"M..my name is professor Stroke, you're in my pokegirl lab after I found you unconscious in a crater when you dropped out of a portal in the sky."

"Ah, I see, thanks for the help and sorry for the knife to the throat thing"

"That's quite all right, but I must ask that portal you came from, what was that"

"It's a long story, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"I got all the time in the world, try me" and so I did, I told him about myself, my original life as a shinobi, the becoming the juubi no okami as well as the nidaime rikoudou, I told him about the travelling through dimensions, learning all I can, while seeking a world to finally call a permanent home. By the end of my tale we sat there in silence as I let absorb all he had just heard.

"...Ok"

"eh"

"I believe you, kinda hard not to considering the fact that I saw you get shot into the ground from a portal that appeared in the sky"

"In that case, I'd like for you to tell me about this new world I'm in now"

"Ah yes, come with me and I'll tell you about this world and get you some books about it"

* * *

"So I'm in a world where there are beings known as pokegirls, who are basically super powered super soldiers, made by this Sukube guy to destroy. before this taming was discovered and is now a regular practice."

"That is correct" was the professor's response as Naruto thought on what to do now, this taming thing basically seemed like training the Pokegirl to get stronger and having her fight for you, after she joins you team.

"hmm, professor, is it possible for me to become a tamer"

"Why, yes I could have your license and equipment ready for you in about an hour, but unfortunately I have no pokegirls to give you, have a pokeball with you in case you see a weakened pokegirl somewhere, and a pokedex to inform you of the pokegirls you may meet"

"Thanks, for the stuff man"

* * *

Naruto was walking through the village, thinking about the new world he was now in.

_"Tamer huh, what, does that mean training them or something?"_ He continued to contemplate until he felt the presence of something watching him. Gaining a serious look in his eye, he walked into the forest with the presence following behind. When he had reached a suitable distance from the public eye he stopped and turned to the direction of the presence.

"You should probably show yourself now, cause I know you're there"

From the direction he was facing a few leaves in a nearby tree began ruffling before a figure jumped out and onto the ground, and Naruto's eyes widened a fraction.

_"No way, this feeling, is that...chakra?"_ He thought as he took in the appearance of the figure that was following him. It was a young brunette girl, looking to be around sixteen years old. She wore a fishnet suit with a skin tight purple outfit over it, showing he amazing body and mid C-Cup breasts, as she looked at him with a serious and slightly curious look in her eyes. Naruto then pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the girl before him.

KUNOICHI, the Ninja Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Dark  
Frequency: Common (in Edo League), Uncommon to Rare (all other Leagues)  
Diet: omnivore, prefers human style food  
Role: spy  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting  
Attacks: Smoke Screen, Vanish, Throwing Star, Quick Attack, Shadow Dash, Hazy Vision  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed and Agility (x4), Enhanced Senses (x2), Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Endurance and Durability (x2), Stealthy, Night Vision  
Evolves: Cheshire (Cat E-Medal), Kunimitsu (Fox E-Medal), Karima (Diamond Stone)  
Evolves From: Ninjette (Level 15)  
Towards the middle of the war, while the human armies were being decimated left and right, Sukebe created this breed. First given the mission of searching out and destroying small encampments and given anti-ambush roles, the Kunoichi graduated as the Ninjanezumi suffered- their Very Near Human state made them much more capable of passing as human women and getting past human guards with ease. Once given their mission to assassinate certain people- human generals, admirals, and even certain actors that Sukebe hated, the Kunoichi were practically the best at their field that the world had ever seen. Or never seen, perhaps, until after the war was over. Information about them was, however, gained during that latter part of the war from disaffected Ninjanezumi that were tamed by the first Tamers, but it wasn't until about 12 AS that the first recorded Kunoichi were captured.  
This breed was originally created to fill a niche. Whereas the Ninjanezumi had proven squeamish in comparison to the other Pokégirl types and some had even been captured by the humans before fulfilling their missions, and the Cheshire had been created from Catgirls, the mad scientist himself took it upon himself to create a breed that could blend in with humans, act and talk and physically look like a human woman, but was in all other ways superior. The end result was the Kunoichi. Their actual capabilities, although somewhat less than the Ninjanezumi, ironically made it easier for the Pokégirl to imitate human women. Although not designed specifically for battle, the Kunoichi are also well equipped to fight in one. Their natural stealth capabilities, as well as her enhanced senses, speed, and agility often allow the Kunoichi to evade long enough for an opening to appear, and then to quickly capitalize upon it. Kunoichi prefer to attack from the shadows, and rarely battle straight out in the open in keeping with their style.  
Most Kunoichi average in height somewhere between 5' and 5'7." They usually can be found in the same size as equivalent human woman of these heights, but their breasts are most often somewhere between a B-to-C cup in size. However, several have been documented both with smaller and larger breasts regularly, which makes this a rather diverse breed. Although most Kunoichi do prefer to wear tight fitting and not-so-revealing clothes, it has been documented that they do prefer to wear clothes that allow them to blend in with the location that they are in. In modern times, Kunoichi have been well known to get along with Seamstress Pokégirls, and generally prefer to get their clothes from one whenever possible, rather than from a department store. However, even if attempting to pass herself as some other Pokégirl by disguising herself, a Pokédex can pick out a Kunoichi in hiding easily.  
Kunoichi have rivalries with two different Pokégirl breeds. One is with the Cheshire. Their areas of expertise are identical, and this rivalry is more often a common friendly rivalry, rather than one where each Pokégirl would want to destroy the other in battle. Researchers suggest that Cheshire and Kunoichi should not ever be in the same Harem at the same time, however, as each one will attempt to out-do the other in all ways, including taming. Taming both at once has only yielded one Tamer who managed it... and he wound up trading both away within a week afterwards, swearing to stick to Low libido Pokégirls from that moment forward. According to research done, Kunoichi can even evolve into a Cheshire through the use of a Cat E-Medal, although very few Kunoichi will allow this.  
In the Edo league, Kunoichi also have some rivalry with Ronins. This is likely because of the difference between the two Pokégirl battle ideologies. Whereas a Kunoichi is subtle and more of a supportive Pokégirl, the Ronin are in your face and full out attackers. Ronin actively pursue the rivalry, while the Kunoichi try not to encourage it. This leads to Ronin being annoyed by the lack of participation, and encouraged to try and provoke a Kunoichi at any given opportunity. As a result, Researchers also suggest that Tamers not have both in their harem at the same time, unless the two Pokégirls are used to one another and some semblance of respect between them is obtained.

_" A kunoichi?, that would explain the chakra I felt from her, but with the moves learned by the race and from what I can sense she would be around mid to high gennin, not all that impressive."_ He thought as he turned up to face her.

"Why have you been following me, what do you want"

"You, aren't like the other humans, not like any I've ever met any ways, and your gender alone shows you aren't a pokegirl, so when I felt some form of power coming from you, I was curious so I wanted to observe you to see what it was, you sensing me shows I was right, you are different, so tell me human, why is that?"

"Hm? you know you really don't seem all that feral to me, are you by any chance a tamed pokegirl"

"My friend and I keep each other from going feral, we have never been tamed actually, and don't plan on it" she replied much to Naruto's confusion.

_"They keep each other from going feral, how? Do they train together or something, whatever"_

"Look, I really have no idea what your talking about, it might just be one of those blood gifts you sensed"

"Then how were you able to sense my presence"

"I grew up on my own, if I couldn't sense someone watching me I wouldn't have lived very long"

"I see, THEN LET'S TEST YOUR THEORIES" she said as she charged at him at speeds beyond what most humans could follow. To Naruto though she was moving in slow motion. Easily he moved his head to a side avoiding the punch she had aimed there, before ducking under a roundhouse kick again aimed at his head.

"Do you attack everyone you think is different?"

"Those would have simply knocked you out and I would have taken you to the village, you dodging them though simply proves my point" she said as she again charged him, feinting another punch to the head only to aim a kick at his side, which he easily blocked before flipping her over him, much to her surprise and annoyance. She twisted in the air to land on her feet before charging at Naruto once more with a flurry of punches and kicks, all of witch he dodged with no effort on his part.

_"Why can't I hit him"_ she thought in frustration before she finally had enough and used shadow dash to appear in his shadow, before he blocked the punch aimed at his back, and flipped her again this time with her landing in front of him, before she used The Art of the Clan, to make copies of herself and they all use quick attack to attempt to attack him before he quickly destroys all the copies in one fluid movement. She then uses vanish to sneak attack him with a punch to the head, which he catches much to her shock, before slamming his fist into her gut as she doubles over in pain, before faster than she can see jabs a finger in her neck causing her to fall over.

"What did you do to me?"

"I paralysed you from the neck down, it will wear off in an hour or so." he says as he begins to leave, confusing the Kunoichi who considered herself as good as caught at that point.

"W..wait" she said as he turned to face her.

"Where are you going aren't you gonna catch me, or kill me" she asks as he shakes his head negative.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have drawn one of the blades on my back, as for the catching, I won't force my will upon others, plus you said you have a friend right?" he asks to which she nods.

"I will not separate you from your friend, I wouldn't do that to anyone, and, my motto is that to grow strong one must protect their precious people, separating you from yours is counter productive." he said as he once more turned to head back to town.

"Besides, doing that would make you sad, I could never bring myself to make such a pretty girl unhappy" He said as he walked away, not seeing the blush that was on her face.

* * *

It has been a week since the incident with that kunoichi and Naruto was heading to the lab to get his Licence and equipment. He had walked into the lab and saw the professor standing there with the stuff on the table next to him.

"Well Naruto, did you manage to catch something within the week"

"No, I haven't"

"I see, well that's unfortunate, but you'll have plenty of chances later"

"Right, and thanks again doc, for all the help"

"It has been my pleasure, anyways, hand over the dex so I can input your info on it."

After the dex was updated, Naruto was given five more pokeballs and some money to start with on his journey, before heading off, to wander this new world he was now in. He was walking through the woods when he suddenly stopped.

"This is a surprise I didn't expect to see you again, and with a friend no less" As soon as he said this the kunoichi from earlier that week and a new comer emerged from a nearby bush.

"Mou, you still sensed me huh?"

"It's way too soon for you to even think of getting passed my senses, I assume this is the friend you spoke of our last meeting" He said gesturing to the girl next to her. Said girl had slightly spiky hair, reaching down to just below her shoulders, a lean and well toned physic, better than the kunoichi's. The things that caught Naruto's attention the most though, were her tail, and the fact that she was completely naked.

_"What the hell, ... and why doesn't she have any clothes"_ He thought with a blush.

"Oi, are you the human that defeated my friend here"

"That would be me yes, but...why are you naked again"

"She's a feral born, and hasn't worn clothes before"

"Ah" he said as he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the new girl.

SAYJIN, the Fighting Monkey Pokégirl  
Type: Near Human/Not Very Near Human (Monkey)  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: Omnivorous  
Role: Demolitionists, Combat Experts, Martial Arts Instructors (Periodically)  
Libido: Average, Spikes of High (Post battle and during Full Moon)  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Psychic, Ghost  
Attacks: Snarl, Smirk, Counter, Chi Blast, Chi/Ki Cannon, Backhand, Double Kick, Comet Punch, Mach Punch, Bear Hug, Gatling Punch, Gatling Kick  
Enhancements: Enhanced Reflexes (x3), Enhanced Speed (x4), Enhanced Strength (x8), Endurance, Strong Constitution, and Chi/Ki-Manipulation  
Evolves: Super Sayjin (Battle Stress + High Level + Self Discovery) **Evolves From:** None Sayjins are a fighting type found on the continent of Tyroon, and even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types, able to stand against even an Amachoke on even ground thanks to her edge in speed. They look like normal human girls, roughly around 5'4" - 6'2"tall generally, with dark, spiky hair and dark eyes. Most, if not all, have very toned bodies and long, brown monkey tails. Feralborn Sayjins tend to keep their tails loose and free behind them, while Threshold and Domestic Sayjins tend to keep their tails wrapped around their waists. Chest size varies in the Mid B-High C cup range.

Sayjins live for battle, constantly feeling the need to test their mettle against stronger opponents, the valley that is their home tending to look like a war zone thanks to this. On nights of the full moon, when the Sayjin is bathed in the moonlight, she undergoes a slight transformation. Canines shall become elongated, her eyes glowing a rather intimidating red, her hair growing longer (some cases report the Sayjin's hair hitting the ground at times) finger and toenails developing into short claws and fur growing over her arms, legs and torso. The Sayjin also tend to grow anywhere from 5 to 8 inches in height. In this form, the Sayjin enters a Berserk-like state, gaining an increase ins speed, strength, defense and Libido, while being unable to think clearly. While this means they are great in a fight, it tends to mean that, without the help of a Psychic Pokégirl or the aid of a few strong Fighting Types, the Tamer may end up being raped and due to the Pokégirl's aggression, killed. It's suggested that one restrain their Pokégirl before the moonlight hits them if you wish to Tame them in this state, but more often than not, Tamers tend to keep Sayjins in their Pokéballs at this time. In this state, the Sayjin may not listen, or even hear, a Tamer's commands unless there is a strong Bond between them. If for any reason, the Sayjin's tail is removed in this state, she will revert back to her normal form and fall unconscious.  
Unfortunately, the loss of their tail is a sign of dishonor among Sajyins, since it is believed to be a source of their Fighting Strength, and will force the Sayjin to be constantly depressed, if not near suicidal, until it grows back. It is unknown if this is absolutely true, though Sayjins without their tail do show a remarkable lack of strength and speed, as well as a lack of balance, since the loss of their tail causes a shift in their center of gravity. Only the light of the Full Moon can restore a Sayjin's tail, making this a rather difficult process to go through for the more weak-hearted Tamers. The tail is also quite sensitive, if touched properly. Held in the right way, it can cause an inexperienced Sayjin to temporarily lose all strength. This knowledge is what makes most domestic and threshold Sayjin curl their tail about their waist. Tamers should be warned, however, that an experienced Sayjin will learn to control this weakness, and should not rely on grabbing the tail as a means of incapacitating Sayjins in battle. Many a cocky tamer and pokégirl alike have found themselves ill-prepared when grabbing the tail resulted in not only a lack of weakness, but an opening for the targeted Sayjin to turn the tides of battle. Whether or not the weakness is overcome, the tail still retains its sensitivity, and a skilled Tamer can use this to help increase the Libido of a Sayjin. It has even been documented that manipulation of the tail can even bring the Sayjin to orgasm, making them a bad choice for Sex Battles.  
Personality-wise, Sayjins tend to be arrogant and obnoxious, respecting strength of body and strength of will. They show this by always wanting to spar with someone, either physically (and usually only against the strongest Pokégirl in the harem aside from herself) or verbally. Oddly enough, Tamers with Sayjins in their Harem say that a Sayjin's insults are a sign of affection, every barb and biting comment their own way of showing appreciation. A Sayjin will usually only say something nice (a compliment or a word of appreciation) if the person is really close to them, and only when no one else can hear, being far too proud and aware of their own reputation to do such a thing in public.  
As stated, Sayjin's all have a lust for battle, whether out on the field trading blows or elsewhere trading barbs. A good way to earn the respect of one and have her join your Harem is to defeat her in battle, either on your own or through the use of another Fighting Type. By doing this, not only will said Sayjin see the power of the Tamer first hand, but she will be in the perfect mood to be Tamed, since nothing gets a Sayjin's juices flowing more than a long, hard battle. Luckily, Sayjins can learn how to regulate their strength, and the only taming injuries that have been reported among Tamers are those who tame a Sayjin who has not learned how to control her strength.  
Tamers using a Psychic type against them will not only lose the Sayjin's respect, but find that the Sayjin has vanished, finding the battle beneath her notice. Sayjins in Harems will consider the Tamer a complete idiot if they are forced to pair against Psychic type, unless said Pokégirl shows signs of being a powerful fighter, or can be convinced that it is a form of training, to strengthen her against her elemental weakness. A Sayjin's pride is strong, after all, and must be appealed to unless absolute dominance or trust is earned. Aside from battle strength and their tails, a final source of pride amongst Sayjins is their bloodline.  
During Sukebe's War, he had only made a small amount of Sayjins, using them mainly to sneak into cities or encampments moments before a full moon. Suffice it to say, they made little work of large groups in this time, though the tail weakness was soon found and exploited, reducing their already small numbers to only a handful, the strongest of all the Sayjins at the time, and those were Bonded to smart soldiers who had held their own against them long enough to grab their tails. The strongest, the 'Queen' of all Sayjins, was rumored to have golden hair and fur, with eyes that shined like emeralds. It was one of her line that eventually evolved into a Super Sajyin in the now infamous legend, and all Sayjin who can claim to be descended from this line regularly boast that they carry the gene to evolve into one as well. Obviously, these are the most proud of all Sajyins, though tests have shown many of this claim tend to have the highest combat aptitude and energy readings. Only a handful have ever evolved into the Super Sajyin yet, and some of these were not even in the queen's line. That doesn't keep the true heirs from constantly bragging, however. Tamers should do well to avoid these, unless they enjoy being reminded of their proud lineage time and again.  
In Battle, the Sayjin will always try to defeat their opponent with physical attacks first, reserving their ki-based blasts for strong adversaries or those they have a weakness against. They will never interrupt a battle unless specifically ordered to by their Tamer (and even then reluctantly unless the Tamer mentions a good reason), and only ever fight one on one. This makes them a bad choice for two-on-two or three-on-three battles unless the Tamer can impress the need for teamwork into the prideful Pokégirl.  
On a side note, it is rumored that Sayjins can learn how to use ki-manipulated Flight. There are only a couple of reports of this happening, and the Tamers of these Pokégirls are not telling their secrets on how they are able to do such a thing.  
Thresholding into a Sayjin is rare, and only truly happens in Tyroon, or if the Pokégirl's family was either Sayjin or has strong Sayjin genes in her. Girls who Threshhold into Sayjin tend to feel either overwhelming rage, tending to begin breaking things around them until they are knocked unconscious, or a sudden increase in energy and the need to hit things, tending to accidentally break things around them until knocked unconscious or learning how to regulate their strength. When this happens, families usually send their children straight to a Ranch, or have them sent to the Vegeta Valley Pokégirl Center.

_"A Sayjin, that tears it the guy who created these pokegirls, either had the ability to travel threw dimensions, or see visions of other dimensions."_ Naruto thought also remembering how odd it was that he found chakra in this world, and now chi as well.

"So why are you here, I assume you want me for something"

"My friend said you were really strong, I want to fight you myself" she said with an excited look in her eye

_"Oh thank God, she's like Goku, last thing I needed was to meet another Vegeta, or Sasuke"_ he thought repressing a shudder at that thought, before simply raising an eyebrow.

"So you simply wish to fight me because I'm strong"

"Yep I love fighting strong people"

"_Definitely a sayjin all right, good thing I already have all my stuff sealed in my arms"_ He mentally dead panned before chuckling.

"Ok, then, let's fight then" He said as her eyes lit up, before she crouched down, and launched at him at incredible speed, with her fist cocked back.

_"Hm, I'd put her at about the level Goku was at when he fought Raditz."_ he thought as he landed before she came at him again this time with him meeting her half way both with smirks on there faces, and fists cocked back, as Naruto had one thought.

_"Ok then, let's play"_ At that thought theie fists met in a resounding boom, as they continued to throw blows at each other their attacks meeting half way all at equal strength as Naruto analysed the way she fought.

_"Ok, from the way she fights I'd put her as a street brawler; she obviously hasn't had any martial arts training, yet her strength and speed is good as is her reflexes"_ He thought as she twisted around his fist and aimed one at his jaw, which he simply moved his head to the side to avoid.

_"And her natural flexibility is better than a gymnast's, not to mention her battle instincts, what potential she has" _They then separated and she began to fire chi blasts at him which he returns much to both her's and the kunoichi's shock. This shock induced state gave Naruto more than enough time to get in close and slam his knee into her gut, and so the onslaught began as Naruto began pummelling her all over the field before ending it with a heel drop to the head with had her laying in a crater made by the impact as the kunoichi stared in shock.

"I win" he said before he touched a seal on his palm causing a bean to appear in it in a poof of smoke._"Man I'm glad I got Korin to teach me how to grow these in that poker game" _he thought as he crouched down to the downed sayjin who was surprisingly but not by much still conscious. "Eat this, it'll make you feel better" He said as she ate it and as soon as she swallowed, all her wounds were gone as she shot up good as new.

"Wow, that's amazing, it's like I never even fought, thanks" she said, although she was feeling hot and bothered from the great fight she just had

"No problem, couldn't leave two pretty girls here with one injured could I" he said as he started walking away, with said girls blushing up a storm.

"W..Wait" they said as he turned to face them.

"W..we would like to go with you, please be our tamer" they both said bowing as his eyes widened in shock before he turned to the kunoichi with a raised brow.

"I thought you didn't want a tamer"

" never met someone like you, you're strong, and kind, s..so" the girl stuttered with a blush as Naruto's face gained a warm smile

"Ok"

"Eh" both girls said as they looked up

"I said Ok, I would love to travel with you two, but what are your names" he said as their faces lit up, and he pulled out two pokeballs

"We, um don't have names" The sayjin replied as Naruto looked them over before pointing to the Sayjin.

"You, from what I can tell are bright and cheerful, with honesty that shines through the arrogance that is expected of your race, so I'll name you Mai" he said as she beamed at the name, before he turned to the Kunoichi

"And, you from your calm gaze I can see one who thinks things through calmy, with wisdom matching your beauty and radiance, you shall be called Michiko" he said as she smiled warmly in response.

"Well let's go"

"Um, one thing, where are you headed"

"Actually I'm a wanderer, I go where the wind takes me, is that a problem" The girls shake their head negative before tapping their pokeballs as they are sucked inside.

_"Wow, first day as a tamer and already I got two pokegirls, I must be really lucky" _He thought as he walked away, wondering what awaited him

* * *

Michiko, Kunoichi, lvl 20

Mai, Sayjin, lvl 25

* * *

Mai= Brightness

Michiko= Beauty and Wisdom

* * *

Wow, this is the longest chapter, I've ever done

I hope you all liked it,


	2. Chapter 2

**Another World: Pokegirl Edition**

**Training and Taming**

Talking

_Thinking_

**Techniques/ Demonic speech**

Story Begin:

A few hours have passed since Naruto had caught Michiko and Mai and he was currently strolling through the woods reading more on this whole taming thing, when he suddenly stopped after reading a certain passage, namely what it actually meant to be a tamer'

'A Tamer is a man or a woman who willingly takes up the job of taking in various pokegirls and satisfying their sexual urges. Of course, all Tamers have different ideas on how to do things and some want to show off, so competitions and various forms of battles take place between Tamers. You can think of it as a Master-Slave relationship, but just like with our own world, these relationships can also be about equals. Their lesser job is to stop any out-of-control pokegirls and criminal organizations'

As he read this two words repeated in his head over and over again, _Sexual...Urges?"_ and his eyes widened as his pupils shrank as one thought rang through his head

_"Dear Kami-Sama, I'm in Ero-Sennin's wet dream"_

* * *

Up in heaven a white haired pervert suddenly sneezed, alerting the girls in the bath that they were being watched

_"Hm, why do I suddenly feel both extremely jealous, and extremely proud of Naruto"_ He thought as a chill suddenly ran up his spine and he slowly turned his head to look behind him and sees a hoard of enraged women clad only in towels, cracking their knuckles.

"Ummm...mercy?"

"Sorry all out of mercy" one said as they all began closing in on the old man, ready to unleash a healthy dose of female fury on the poor fool.

"Not the face , not the face,... AHHH YES THE FACE, THE FACE" his screams of terror and pain, were heard all throughout heaven, as a blonde woman with her hair tied back in two long pig tails, sitting next to a cute lack haired woman sighed as she heard the scream

"Even after all these millennia, he never learns"

* * *

"Wait, since they wanted me to be their tamer, that means they want me to..." he stopped their as he had to wipe of some blood from his nose, and calm down his growing blush, as he remembered reading on the pokedex about sayjins wanting to be tamed after a good fight.

"Ok, let's think about something else for now, and we'll cross that bridge when we get there" he said as he took some calming breaths and finally managed to suppress his blush, before his thoughts went to the best possible way to train the two of them.

He concentrated on what he learned about Michiko first and his mind flashes to their fight, but he realized that he didn't get much on her style of fighting due to him wanting to end the fight quickly, so all he really got is that she has around mid-gennin speed, no taijutsu style, and some decent abilities that all her species have.

_"Hmm, I'll need to test her, to see what I'll need to focus on, now for Mai"_

His thoughts switched to his fight against Mai, and noticed that compared to the saiyjins he's met before she's actually pretty weak in comparison.

_"This realms saiyjins are probably far weaker than the ones I know, so one thing I'll need to do for both of them is raise their own physical capabilities"_ at that thought a dark smirk appeared on his face.

_"She has some decent speed and in terms of flexibility she puts most gymnasts to shame... the Hebi style?, no she may be flexible, but it would be a waste to ignore her natural sayjin super-strength, maybe the Saru-ken, yeah with her agility, flexibility, and strength in would probably be a good style for her, and capoeira __along with some bojutsu training, hmm, I'll have a long lasting spar with each of them to properly tell what to do with them, but first I'll need a good location for the house tonight, since it's already late afternoon"_

Coming out of his thoughts took to the trees in search of a decent place to set things up. He continued searching for a few hours, until twilight, when he finally came upon an out of the way clearing, deep in the forest, expanding his senses, he made sure that there was no one in the immediate area before he bit both his thumbs, causing them to bleed, and began making hand signs at a rapid pace.

**"Fuinjutsu: space replacement dimension seal"**

As he said this he slammed his hands on the ground as a sealing array spread from his palms, then in front of him the Earth and trees began to vanish from sight, being replace with a building, this went on until their in front of him, was his house... if you could call it that, because in the space where there was once a forest, was a large two story estate, with a large wall surrounding it, as he opened the gate and entered, he walked through the beautiful lawn and entered the house before, pulling out two pokeballs, he looked at them with a blush as he gulped, before taking a deep breath to calm himself,

"Ok, let's get this show on the road" and with that he released Mai, and Michiko.

Immediately after being released they jumped him as Mai enveloped his lips with her own, on pure instinct he kissed back, as he used his tongue to request entry, she opened her mouth as their tongues began a battle of dominance, which Naruto managed to win, they continued on for a while, before eventually breaking apart for some air, as Mai had a dazed look on her face, after catching his breath, his mouth was immediately assaulted by Michiko, like with Mai, he quickly dominated the kiss leaving Michiko equally as dazed and flushed as Mai.

"I take it you both wish to be tamed now?" receiving eager nods as a response he smiled as he wrapped his arms around them, before they vanished in a whirlwind, reappearing in a large bedroom, before they fell onto a queen sized bed as Naruto created a shadow clone having it go to Michiko, while he began making out with Mai, this of course snapped Michiko out of her stupor.

"How did..." her words died in her throat as the clones tongue invaded her mouth

**(LEMON ALERT)**

She could just barely see the original doing the same to Mai in the corner of her eye, before her attention was drawn to the feeling of his hands giving her ass a light squeeze before he began tugging on her bodysuit, he ripped it off, exposing the fishnet top and her plain white panties underneath. He started massaging her breast as he trailed kisses down her neck enticing moans of pleasure as he began removing her fishnet under shirt, leaving her only in her white panties. As he finished removing it he immediately began licking her right breast, before proceeding to suck on it while massaging her left nipple. She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pleasure, something which the clone noticed, and smirked.

_"Wanna act tough, eh? I can do that"_ he thought as he moved his right hand sensually down her body, causing her to let out a small groan, before he began running his fingers over her pussy. She clenched her eyes shut as she began grinding her hips into his fingers, she whimpered as he pulled away, before he proceeded to remove his clothing, leaving him bare to the world. Michiko could almost feel her eyes pop out of their sockets when she saw his package.

_"Sweet Kami above, that monster's gonna break me in half" _she thought as she stared at the fully erect, 14 inch beast in between CNaruto's legs

CNaruto captured her lips once more as his hand made its way underneath her panties, as he began to massage her pussy directly, as she struggled to keep quiet, he raised his head and looked into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

"Scream for me" he said as he plunged his finger into her wet folds, as she cried out in pleasure, he started out with slow thrusts, adding in a second finger, halfway through before he began speeding up his fingers, she could feel herself getting closer and closer, she felt CNaruto suddenly brush his thumb against her clit and that was it, her eyes widened as colours burst into he sight as she screamed out, with Naruto continually thrusting even through her orgasm resulting in multiple smaller orgasms occurring while she rode out the first one.

CNaruto then proceeded to position himself with the head of his dick to her pussy lips before thrusting himself inside, breaking the hymen and getting all inside her with one thrust, while she was still riding her orgasm, not only cancelling out the pain, but causing her to have another orgasm in the middle of the first one, her lips parted open in a silent scream as her pupils became dilated, not waiting for her to come out of her orgasm high, he began thrusting slowly, while gradually picking up speed until he had a decent rhythm going, wrapping his arms around her he sat up with her legs wrapped around his waist as he continually thrust in and out of her.

She couldn't think, she had never felt anything like this, every thrust was a new orgasm, and he wasn't stopping, she had never thought anything could feel this good, just as that though hit her she felt something hairy pressing up against her ass, barely managing to turn to face it, her eyes widened when she saw the original Naruto pounding Mai, while he held her tail to her ass.

_"Oh Kami, if he does that I'll really lose it"_

She tried her best to say something, but all that came out were more pleasured moans, and with that she felt Naruto shove Mai's tail up her ass, as CNaruto got hold of it and began thrusting it in and out of her in rhythm with his own thrusts, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her tongue now hanged out of her mouth, a stupid look on her face. CNaruto then proceeded to add chakra to his hips and began picking up speed until his thrusts were a blur, and he was sure that Michiko could no longer tell whether he was in or out anymore, he felt her inner walls tighten around his dick and with an extra chakra enhance burst of speed, a long with a youki infused bite to the neck, released deep inside her womb.

At that moment when she felt him release inside her, what little thinking ability she had left her and her world exploded in white, so much was being released into her and even now, he stilled hadn't stopped releasing into her as her womb expanded to accept the massive load, she was so lost in the pleasure, that she didn't notice the image of a wolf, cloaked in shadows, and surrounded by a dense fog appear on her neck.

* * *

(From the beginning with Mai and real Naruto)

They fell onto the bed still heatedly making out as his hands roamed over her naked body, wile she clawed at his clothed desperately trying to get them off. he quickly begins dressing while still keeping their lips locked together, before rising leaving her flushed and panting for air, as he took off the remainder of his clothes, freeing his impressive manhood for all the world to see, he looks down to see Mai, staring at his member, with a slight bit of drool coming from her lips and smirks, before pushing her back down on the bed and smashing his lips into hers once more, before necking her leaving a nice hicky on her.

"I thought you were a virgin?"

"I am, sayjins a ruled by instinct in all things, including this" she said before pulling his head down to continue their make out session before he comes up again with her gasping for air once more.

"Most girls would want it soft and slow for their first time"

"I'm (haah..haah), not most girls, I'm ruled by instinct, (haah) and I want you to prove (haah..haah) that you can dominate me in bed (haah..haah..haah) as well as the battlefield" she panted out

He gave a throaty growl in lust as his eyes flashed purple and slitted showing that his demonic instincts and urges to mate had surfaced, with his voice now far more throaty than before he replied.

"Then try to keep up, and prepare to submit"

Immediately after he said this he flipped her over and dug his tongue into her pussy, as he massaged her clit in his fingers, she opened her mouth to cry out in pleasure, but before any sound could be emitted it was muffled out, by his cock being shoved into her throat, as he then began a series of hard thrusts, devouring her pussy as he throat fucked her, he saw her tail waving and twitching in pleasure, as he remembered the pokedex's entry on the saiyjins and a devious thought came to him, reaching out he grabbed to tip of her tail and began sending chakra to his hands, as he massaged her tail, using a technique he learned from the hot springs country to make it feel even better, as he massage along the length of her tail, reaching the base, where he increased the amount of chakra to his hand.

As she felt him massage her tail her eyes widened and her body stiffened, feeling her limit closing in, and upon his arrival at the base of her tail she couldn't hold out any longer as she convulsed, on the most intense orgasm she had ever had as he lapped up he juices, worming his tongue even deeper inside her, to get more, causing a series of smaller orgasms within her main one as she moaned out in pleasure, the vibrations from her throat, pushing Naruto over the edge as he pulled out of her throat, while still leaving it in her mouth, he came, as she tried to swallow it all, but more and more just kept coming, as her cheeks bloated out, and excess began leaking out her mouth and nose, after five minutes she had just given up, resolving herself to drown in pleasure, only for him to pull out and release a few more spurts of the ropey, white liquid, cover her face and breasts.

Before she had even realized it he had then used her natural flexibility against her as she now found herself still on her back, staring up at her own pussy, before he began licking and fingering her pussy, while he grabbed her tail and shoved it down her throat where his dick was not long ago, she could feel her pleasure multiply and build up as her mind became hazier and hazier, as her next release came closer and closer, but just before she reached her limit he exclaimed.

**"Kage-Henge no Jutsu"**

And a second dick popped out in a puff of smoke above the first one, her mind too much in a haze of pleasure to question anything, she allowed her vision to become blurred as her release continued to build, yet just as she reached her limit, he slammed both his dicks into her at once, on in her ass, and one in her pussy, pushing her over the edge as she came, the pleasure to her tail, due to the vibrations in her throat, only serving to make it more intense, as he continued to thrust not paying her any mind, keeping her in a semi-permanent stream of orgasms, as her eyes rolled back.

He pulled out for a while only to sit down, with her in is lap facing him, as he slammed both dicks into her pussy this time, as her tongue sagged out of her mouth, from the feeling of having two dicks shoved up her pussy, somewhere in the back of her dazed mid, she noticed him positioning her tail, to the mouth of Michiko's ass from the corner of her eye, before her world exploded in colours, as an orgasm surpassing even the on he had given her earlier exploded throughout her body, as he shoved her tail up Michiko's ass. Adding chakra to his hips and youki to his teeth at the same time as his clone, he sped up his thrusts, and put enough force to break through her cervix into the womb itself, as he bit her neck, and released loads from both his cocks directly into her womb, as he watched her womb, bloat up to the point of looking 26 weeks pregnant, he pulled out, letting it flow out from her womb, as the image of a sun with four black silhouettes appeared on her waist, just above her pussy. On the upper right corner of the sun was the silhouette of a woman, on the upper left corner the silhouette of a monkey, on the lower right corner was a wolf, and on the lower left corner was a western dragon, the inside of the sun was ringed, with 10 tomoes spread out on the rings.

Looking from their respected lovers, who were still in their orgasm highs Naruto and his clone looked to each other and nodded as one with grins on their faces.

* * *

The two girls came out of their highs to find themselves on their knees facing the bed head with their arms held back, turning their heads to look back they saw two grinning Narutos, each with a pair of dicks, the clone having used the **Kage-Henge**, while they were out of it.

"Hey girls..."

"Good to see you awake..."

"You see we didn't think it was fair that one got the original..."

"While the other got a clone..."

"Sooo...we decided to switch"

"Now, prepare for round two!" They finished together.

The girls only had time to widen their eyes before a dick was shoved up their pussies and asses respectively, and while still holding their arms back powered their hips with chi, instead of chakra this time and began pounding into them even harder than before, the fucked silly expressions immediately returned to their faces as they screamed out in pleasure with each thrust, their minds already going white they did not notice as their arms were released until their brains registered the extra amounts of pleasure coming from their breasts, as the hot springs country massage technique was applied to them.

The two Narutos each stood up while not stopping their constant thrusting as they put Mai's tail in between the two with their clits rubbing against it, while they were fucked hard, they felt the girls pussies clamp on their dicks and used the kage-henge once more to increase their testicles, before thrusting their entire lengths in and releasing inside them as they screamed to the heavens, as their stomachs were inflated even more than before. For the next four hours they were fucked in every part of their body relentlessly, by the time their worlds faded to black and they let the sweet embrace of unconsciousness take them, they already looked as if they were nine months pregnant.

**(LEMON END)**

Naruto looked at the two unconscious girls covered from head to toe in his essence, as he smiled warmly at them, making a few more clones as the first one dispelled he ordered all except one two clean the room up, while he and the final clone carried the girls to the shower to get cleaned up, and to squeeze their wombs back to normal size, after finishing their shower he carried them back only now remembering the girls had no nightwear, and somehow all of Michiko's clothes were in shreds.

_"How the hell did that even happen, I swear to Kami-sama that I only ripped the purple bodysuit, so how" _

Forgetting about the shredded clothes, he opened up a window to let the smell of sex out, and looked up at the sky,

_"Hmm, what a beautiful full moon"_

As he moved them to the room across the hall. He put them on the bed, and got on the bed between the with a blanket over them, they unconsciously snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around them and went to sleep.

* * *

**Next Day: 3:00 AM**

_"Ugh, huh?, why do my arms feel heavier"_ concentrating on his memories of the previous night, he chuckled as he looked down at them, with a small smile.

_"Heh, guess I overdid it huh?, gotta remember most people don't have my stamina"_ he thought as he summoned a seal less kage bunshin, and replace with it, before sneaking out of the room to train. Looking back at the two girls sleeping happily with his clone, he couldn't help the warm smile that came to his face, he turned to exit the door with one thought in mind.

_"I may have found the home I've been looking for"_

He closed the door and was about to head to the training room, when he heard thumping from the room where he and the girls had sex the night before. _"Kami dammit I forgot to turn on the security seals"_ Entering the room and switching on the lights to see what's happening and sees something he really did not expect.

In front of him, stalking about the room was a naked girl, with reddish orange hair, reaching to her lower back, her bust size was about a medium c cup, and she had slitted golden eyes, cat ears on the top of her head, claws on her hands and feet, and a cat tail. He just stood there staring at the cat girl with a blank look on his face when she finally noticed him. She hissed and pounced to attack, and he raised his left hand in response, as time seemed to slow down.

"Daughter of man who defies the light, be bathed in the mercy and divine power that is Kami's gift to us all, ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY PIMP HAND. AMEN"

WHAP

After knocking her unconscious with a chakra, youki, chi, mana and reiatsu enhanced bitch slap, he pulled out his pokedex and scanned the unconscious girl.

CATGIRL, the All Purpose Perceptual Pokégirl  
Type: Animorph, very near human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon  
Diet: human style foods (enjoys fish and milk products)  
Role: Assumed to be the first evolution possible  
Libido: Average (becomes High monthly at New Moon)  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ghost  
Attacks: Leap, Kitten's Roar, Fury Swipes, Glare, Foresight, Agility, Double Kick  
Enhancements: Enhanced Speed (x2), Enhanced Agility(x3), Enhanced Senses(x2), high hand-eye coordination, night vision  
Evolves: Cabbit (orgasm), Housecat (normal), Griffon (Angel Stone), Cheetit (Cat E-Medal), Cheshire (Psi Cyrstal), Shaguar (Ice Crystal), Tigress (battle stress), Catfish (Water Stone), Mistoffeles (Mana Crystal)  
Evolves From: Kitten (normal)  
Catgirls are not an exceptional improvement over Kittens. It's very strongly speculated that the Catgirl may have been the very first evolution ever designed into a Pokégirl, and as such, is not very spectacular, though not many people would complain, given that Catgirls definitely look slightly better from their pre-evolution form.  
Catgirls gain roughly half an inch to an inch in height, a quarter of a cup-size, their leg muscles grow stronger, they gain nightvision, and their tails usually increased an extra foot or two. Most Catgirls seem a bit more grown up in terms of maturity, but it is an irritatingly difficult quality to define and does not change their overall personality, though some actually become more mature, and display a bit more zest and exuberance than when they were Kittens.  
Because their leg muscles are stronger, a Catgirl is usually a third faster than they were as a Kitten, though this can go as high as two times as fast. Her agility is often quite a bit better and it's believed that their longer tail may help them maintain their balance better, though, like many things about them, it is inconclusive.  
The average Catgirl will find that she can learn kicking or leg-based attacks much easier than most others. As such, a Catgirl can sometimes be a good training partner for an Amazonlee (though rarely a Herolee), and are often good friends with them, which in turn, make them feel slightly disdainful against Amazonkapoeera, though this feeling is not as intense as an Amazonlee's.  
Outside of her speed and kicking techniques, about the most impressive things about her are her ability to learn Kitten's Roar and Foresight naturally, giving her a wider base of attacks than most normal Pokégirls.  
Catgirls often get very randy around the New Moon for some reason though researchers are still trying to find out the answer to this question, though until now, nothing conclusive has been

_"Catgirl...well at least it's accurate, whatever, let's just get to the taming"_

He tossed a pokeball and caught her, before releasing her on the bed, causing her to wake up

"Ok let's get this over with" he said as he walked up to the bed

(NO MORE LEMONS THIS CHAPTER)

* * *

**9:00 AM**

Michiko awoke to find herself snuggling up to Naruto, she attempted to remember what happened last night and as the memories came to her she smiled happily, while basking in his warmth before, her eyes snapped open.

"WHHHAAAA" she yelled as she jumped out of bed waking up the two with a start as they jumped out of bed as CNaruto took up a defensive stance and Mai prepared for attack, as they spoke in unison

"WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY, huh?"

They both saw Michiko on the floor slightly trembling with a shocked look on her face while she pointed at CNaruto.

"l..last night.. you..h..how" she got out as realization dawned on their faces, as Mai jumps back and points at CNaruto

"YOU, TELEPORT, CLONE, TWO DICKS, HOW?!"

"uheheh, uuuuh real me's in the living room bye" POOF

They blinked twice as they stared at the space where the clone was, before looking at each other and running out the door two find Naruto.

* * *

Naruto blinked as his clone's memories came back to him.

_"Fucking cowardly traitor"_

He heard the sound of footsteps rushing down the stairs and found himself wondering how the hell they're navigating around his house so well, but pushed that thought away as they burst in the room their mouths open to demand answers when they paused at what they saw. There in front of them was Naruto sitting on the couch... with a naked catgirl cuddling into his side as she looked to them.

"Cat?"

_"Taming shock? so, newly tamed"_

"Opened the window to let the smell of sex out last night?"

"yep"

"Didn't know that the smell at night would attract ferals"

"Nope"

"Gonna leave the window closed from now on?"

"Oh yeah"

"So watch gonna name her"

He thought about it as his mind flashed back to last night and the image of the full moon entered his mind, with a small smile he turned to the catgirl as said

"Tsukiko, yes I believe that's a fine name, would you like that" he asked as a look of joy spread across her face and she nodded he consent

"There, now you had some questions for me?"

"(Sigh) I'm not in the mood right now"

"Me either"

"Soooo, breakfast?" he said as he pointed to the kitchen where his clones had just made breakfast for the four of them

"I could go for some breakfast, yes"

"K"

"Catgirl"

And with that they head to the table for breakfast, and eat in silence for a while until Michiko decided to break the silence

"Sooo what was all that, how were you able to do those things"

"(Sigh)I could simply tell you but at this point it would be simpler to just show you, just please remain calm ok" he said as he released his ears and tails along with his fangs and claws. At that point the girls were about ready to start freaking out before they managed to take a deep breath and calm themselves

"you're...you're not human"

"not exactly"

"Then what exactly are you"

In response Naruto simply raised three of his tails as they began glowing in a white light, before placing the tips of the tails on the girls foreheads, and they saw it all, from his birth to his leaving his home dimension, his exploits, his abilities he had up to that point, the war, his travels through the elemental nations learning all he could until he finally left, and him absorbing the beasts using his rikkudou abilities to become the nidaime juubi no okami, but what truly had an impact, was the glimpses they saw of his childhood, he removed the tails when he was done, and was immediately glomped by the three crying pokegirls.

"That..that was horrible"

"What kind of monsters would do that to a child"

He could only sigh as he held the three crying girls in his arms.

"Shhh, shh, it's ok now, that part of my life is over, it was over a long time ago, you don't have to cry for me I'm already over it, ok"

"You...You're an amazing person you know that, to go through all that and still turn out Ok"

"Thank you"

He released the girls as they wiped the tears from their eyes, and they just sat there in comfortable silence before Mai spoke again.

"So you're some Ultra powerful Demonic Ninja Sage?"

"Not just that don't forget what you saw was aeons ago, I've been travelling through the realms and learning all kinds of things, things I plan to teach you three"

"Really, that is so awesome"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Tsukiko, you just talked"

"I..I did, woohoo my taming shocks finally over, finally I can speak again"

At this Naruto begins chuckling before he gets up and reverts out of his hanyou form.

"Aww you put away the ears and tails, they were so cute"

"They also made it more difficult to keep my power in check, now we should probably finish breakfast and get some clothes on, we got a long day ahead and we're already behind"

"Eh, what's that supposed to mean"

"I said I would train you and I will, get ready girls, cause you've entered Naruto's Boot camp from Hell" he said with a dark grin that made them all nervous.

* * *

They were now in the living room once more, clothed this time, Naruto wearing his usual clothes.

Michiko was dressed in a black sleeveless top, stopping just below the breasts showing off her toned stomach, a pair of grey, black and white camo style cargo pants tied just beneath the knees, with a large, currently empty pouch with a space seal for extra room strapped across her hips, as well as an also currently empty kunai and shuriken holster on her right thigh with the same seal, she wore black arm warmers with golden dragons etched into them spiralling around her arm, she wore the traditional black shinobi sandals, and her hair was in a ponytail reaching her upper back, between her shoulders, and steel plated fingerless gloves. (Dynasty Warriors Samurai Warriors 1 kunoichi outfit, with a different colour scheme and no hat.)

Mai was dressed in a sleeveless black gi top with red outlines and sash that was opened to show some cleavage, and a pair of blue short tights, with a hole in the back where her tail sticks out, she ore a pear of zori sandals, and had red wristbands, and a red headband, with the strap reaching to just below her hair.

Tsukiko was wearing a slightly too small, white tank top which stops just below her breasts like Michiko's shirt, showing her toned stomach, under a black leather jacket, a pair of short short jeans barely covering her upper thighs, with a hole in the back to allow her tail to fit through, on her hands were steel plated fingerless leather gloves, she also chose to wear black open toed boots that rose to the middle of her shins.

"Nice look girls, practical and sexy, I like that, let's go" he said as he turned leading them deeper into the house as they followed after him, until they came to an elevator, pressing the button for the doors to open they all stepped inside, and looked to the list of floors, the girls were surprised by just how many there were. The list was:

-Living Area

-Garage

-Food Storage

-Library

-Vault

-Forge

-Weapon Storage room

-Lab1

-Lab2

-Simulation Room

-Hobby Room

-Training Room

Now that they thought about it they had never even bothered to get a tour of the house, they'd have to ask Naruto for one sometime.

"How are there so many floors under ground, where is this place anyway"

"Oh, this is just a clearing I found deep in the forest, I used a space-time seal to replace what was there with my house, which I carry around in a pocket dimension, while what I replaced it with is currently there, so when we leave and I reseal the house what was there comes back as if the house was never there in the first place"

"Th..that's amazing"

"Yeah, I seriously had to spend years studying seals to be able to create that, but as the best ninja in existence I needed to be good in all aspects of the shinobi arts, even sealing arts"

"Wait, this is a ninja technique, so I'll be able to do something like this someday?!" asked Michiko

"With a lot of studying and some proper training yes" he said as he pushed the button for weapons vault, and the door closed before the elevator began descending, opening again after a few minutes. And when it did open the girls were amazed, the room was massive, as big as the living area, and filled with rows of shelved, covered in weapons of all kinds, there was also a huge vault in the back, with a state of the art security system.

"Pick out your weapon of choice, I have no problem with teaching you how to use more than one weapon, but only three and if you seriously think there are more that suit you,...2 extra, I recommend a staff for you Mai, and Michiko, come with me we need to get you the necessary shinobi equipment, before you can get any personalized weapons" he said as he started walking with Michiko in tow as the other two went browsing for weapons, a few minutes later, Michiko's weapons holster was now filled with kunai, shuriken, and senbon needles, while the pouch on her hip, had various medical supplies, tags of various kinds, smoke pellets, food and chakra pellets, a few ration bars, and some storage scrolls. She then went off to browse for her own personal weaponry.

Naruto in the meantime waited by the elevator, about half an hour later they had returned having their own respective equipment. Mai had done as he had recommended and had a staff strapped to her back, it also seemed she had taken an interest in the pair of small axes on her waist.

Looking to Tsukiko she saw that she had on ten black intricately made finger claws, raising his eyebrows at the choice of weaponry he questioned if she didn't have claws.

"This is to add a little more, or a lot more bite to my claws"

Nodding to her acceptable answer he looked to Michiko who had chosen to go with a kodachi blade which was strapped to her back, she then showed him the twin daggers that were hidden in her arm warmers (the ones the kunoichi from dynasty warriors SW1 has), before hiding them once more.

Satisfied with their choices he went back into the elevator, with them and this time he pressed the training room button, as they began descending to the largest and lowest room. The doors opened to reveal an extremely large area, but to the girls it was like they had just gone outside, they even looked up and saw the sky, looking around they saw they were currently in a very large field of grass, to their left you could see a lake, and behind it in the distance was a mountain range, and to their right they saw a massive forest, with a few stream coming out of random locations, most likely from hot springs(Urahara's basement only much, much larger, and with more variety) all in all it was beautiful.

"Ok girls, line up" Naruto said snapping them out of their stupor after which they did as asked and lined up.

"Now, I need to train you, but before I can do that I have to see where I stand with you, as such"

He said as he made two clones

"Each one of you will be sparring with one of us, to see what you can do" At this the girls all paled remembering, the visions from some of his battles earlier, it may not have been much, but it was enough for them to know that even one of his clones could kill them all with little to no trouble whatsoever.

"Umm, Naruto you already fought Mai and I so you should know what we can do right?"

"Ah, but I didn't let the matches last long enough to see anything, I was just trying to go on about my own business, had I wanted to observe the fight would have gone on a lot longer"

"Well what about Tsukiko, if she was feral that means you beat her right"

At that Tsukiko looked away with a blush remembering just how she was beaten

_"I'm never gonna live that one down"_

Noticing her reaction Mai raises an eyebrow.

"Uuum, just what happened during that fight" she asked which provoked a small twitch of Tsukiko's eyebrow

"..."

"what?'

"..." a little louder

"I TRIED TO POUNCE ON HIM WHEN HE SAW ME AND HE BITCH SLAPPED ME THOUGH A WALL OK"

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" both Michiko and Mai fell to the ground laughing, while clutching their stomachs, as Tsukiko's blush grew deeper and a pout came to her face

Not one to let Tsukiko get mocked Naruto sighed, before walking up to a boulder 5 times his size and charging up his hand 0the same way he did with Tsukiko only a lot more powerful, and proceeded to bitch slap the boulder

BOOOOOM

Which shattered upon contact. He turned back to see that all three girls had paled to the point of Orochimaru's skin tone, when the two clones went behind Tsukiko and Michiko and put their hands on the girls' shoulders. All three clones then smiled sweetly as dark auras and images hanya masks appeared behind them.

"So, let's get started shall we"

* * *

I'll end it here for now

Thanks for watching

Review, Favorite, and Follow, I especially want to know the opinion on my lemons.

* * *

Mai, Sayjin, lvl 25

Michiko, Kunoichi, lvl20

Tsukiko, Catgirl, lvl 12

* * *

Tsukiko = Moon child


End file.
